Promises were made to be broken
by silverserenity1
Summary: Sequel to falling for the opposite sex! I changed the title of the story. Summary: Everyone breaks a promise at one point in their lives. What if a group of people had no idea that the promises they broke would change their lives...and not only for the go
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters except mine!  
  
AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack. Here is the first chapter to the sequel of Falling for the opposite sex. If you haven't read the first story I suggest you do. If not then you WILL be lost. Ok enough talking and on with the story. Enjoy! Oh yea and Please!!!!!!!! R/R!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Chapter 1: "A promise kept."  
  
The apartment floor was cold as the little five-year-old girl slowly tip toed into her mother's room. She was spread out on her bed with her face facing her daughter. She was sleeping. The little blonde sat in front of her mother staring.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" the woman asked with her eyes still closed.  
  
"To see if you drool like aunt Lauren said." The little girl replied.  
  
The older version of the younger girl opened one eye and smiled.  
  
"Do you always believe everything your aunt tells you?" Trinity asked sitting up on her bed.  
  
"Um.... pretty much." The little girl, whose name was Reagan, said. (AN: I love that name he he)  
  
Trinity smirked and got up. She ruffled Reagan's hair.  
  
"Hey!" Reagan said.  
  
Trinity walked into the bathroom. She started to brush her teeth. Reagan stood atop the toilet to look at her mother in the mirror.  
  
"Hey mom, for breakfast can I have ice cream?" Reagan asked slyly. Her mother frowned at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Can I?" Reagan asked slipping off the toilet seat slowly.  
  
"Mffm eaht atah diren wfith tha gierls." Trinity said with her mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Reagan said and ran out of the bathroom. Trinity quickly spit out and rinsed her mouth. She ran after her daughter. She had gotten the stool and was going to open the freezer door when her mother grabbed her and held her upside down. Reagan giggled madly.  
  
"You know the rules. No ice cream for breakfast! Plus we're going to meet the girls at the diner for breakfast before school." Trinity said. "Now go brush your teeth." Trinity set her daughter down. Her daughter hesitated. But then rushed out of the kitchen when her mom gave her a look.  
  
Trinity walked to the refrigerator. There were pictures of her and the girls. They had all moved out of the apartment and Jo had stayed since originally it was her apartment. Marley and Jihan lived together in an apartment building not far from the old one they all shared. Lauren lived in the same apartment building a few floors down. Trinity had gotten a quaint two bedroom apartment 5 minutes away from all of them. They all met once a week for breakfast at the diner Lizzy used to work at. Lizzy had finally fell into the pressure of all of them bugging her to go back to school for her drawing. She had always been great at it. Now she had her own little studio in Manhattan.  
  
Trinity smiled as she looked at the picture of her and her daughter. Spitting image of her and Legolas. Her heart grew heavy. Legolas and the other's still hadn't returned. Reagan had stopped asking so much when her father would come home since she knew every time her mother answered she always got sad. Trinity has told her that her father was in a far away country helping people in need and that he would be home soon. But, honestly Trinity had started to lose hope.  
  
"Hurry up mom! We're going to be late!" Reagan called. Trinity snapped out of her trance and followed her daughter out of the kitchen.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The steam from the coffee slowly drifted up from the white mug. It slowly bent and swayed as if doing a dramatic solo... 'God what the hell am I thinking. I'm not writing a damn novel here.' Jo thought. She was sitting down in the booth of the diner waiting for the girls to come. Jo reached in her purse to see what time it was. 10 past 8. As she put her watch back a picture fell out. It was of her and Aragorn. She was yelling at him and he was staring at her with a bored expression on his face. She smiled weakly. 'God I miss him. So much...' she thought. But now she had Sean in her life. She couldn't be thinking about him when she was with someone else. 'What are the chances of him coming back. I don't even know if he's still alive' she said in her head. She stirred the coffee with her spoon slowly and looked at her reflection in the rain-drenched window.  
  
At 35, Jo thought she looked pretty damn good. Her hair was cut shorter. Just slightly past her chin. It flipped out to the side. Her face was soft and tight. No wrinkles yet. Her lips were full and pouty. Her bright gray eyes looked right back at her. The rain kept coming down like bullets. The New York sky looked as if I were night.  
  
"You look fine Jo. You know if I didn't know you I'd say you were a person who only cares about your appearance." A voice said behind her. Jo looked to the image above her in the window. It was Marley. She had layered her hair and changed its dark chestnut color to a lighter brown. Other than that she was the still lovable Marley.  
  
"Well its good that you know me then." She said.  
  
"Eh I guess you can say that. Depends on which situation we're in. So are we going to continue talking via reflections in the window?" Marley said. Jo chuckled.  
  
"No. How are you Marley?" Jo asked turning around and hugging her.  
  
"I've been better. That Julio guy asked me out again. He said and I quote: I's make you ave these time of your life." Marley said in a Spanish accent. Jo laughed.  
  
"Why don't you say yes then? So you can get him off your back?" Jo asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me! He's a loser. I mean he spends more time looking in the mirror than me! Now that's saying something. Plus I don't think I want to be in a relationship right now."  
  
"Is it because of Merry? Marley! It's been Six years! They still haven't come back!" Jo said.  
  
"Ok. First off I have gone on dates ok. Second, just because you moved on doesn't mean we all have!" Marley said furiously.  
  
"Hey Marley you're here. Can I get you anything while you wait for the others?" Sheila, the waitress, asked.  
  
"Coffee." Marley said. She nodded and walked away.  
  
"Hey! Sean came into my life at the right time when all I could think about was Aragorn and I was slowly sinking into a depression. Anyway, it's not like I still don't think about Aragorn or forget how much I love him. I'm just slowly coming to realize that he may not come back." Jo said sipping her coffee.  
  
"Sometimes wars take long to fight!" Marley said.  
  
Jo sighed. "Marley. Look. I'm not going to break it off with Sean because you still have this crazy idea that the guys are actually going to come back. Besides do you have anything against Sean?" Jo asked.  
  
"No of course not! I love Sean! He got me those last minute Elvis Castillo tickets! He's a great guy. But what are you going to do if by chance Aragorn and the others come back?" Marley said.  
  
Jo thought about it. She sighed. "I guess I'll have to deal with it when it happens." She responded.  
  
"Here ya go! Some nice hot coffee on a day like this." Sheila said handing her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks Sheila." Marley said taking it. Sheila smiled and walked away. "Oh look. Here's Jihan. She told me to leave without her. There's Lauren to."  
  
Jo turned to see Lauren and Jihan. They smiled and waved.  
  
"Man it's a hurricane out there!" Lauren said sitting down next to Jo. She shrugged off her soaking wet jacket.  
  
"You're telling me." Marley said.  
  
"Reagan! Be careful! Your going to slip and hurt yourself." A voice called. They looked to see Trinity and Reagan. Reagan was running towards them as Trinity walked behind her closing an umbrella.  
  
"Hey aunt Jo, Marley, Lauren, Jihan!" Reagan said happily running up to their table.  
  
"Hey munchkin!" Lauren said sitting her up and on her lap. Trinity sat next to Jihan.  
  
"Man it's raining cats and dogs." Trinity said loosening her blonde hair out of its clip.  
  
"OOO! Hey aunt Jo! You wanna know what new word I learned yesterday!" Reagan asked excitedly bouncing up and down on Lauren's lap.  
  
"MM.... Riddlin?" Jo mentioned, observing Reagan's hyperactive self.  
  
"Noooo! Recalcitrant!" Reagan said happy that she pronounced it correctly.  
  
"Really. Reminds me of you." Jo said teasingly.  
  
"Well I don't know if that's good or not because I don't really know what it means. I just heard Mrs. Towsley say it to Bobby Michaels! Who by the way I think is the biggest dweed because I told him that I like him but he said that he thought that I was pretty but he didn't like me because he likes Michelle Fitherpither. Who I think has the stupidest name in the world! But she doesn't like Bobby because she likes Jack O' Meyers but Jack doesn't like Michelle because he likes me but I don't like him because he has this black spot on the side of his nose that I always think is a booger so that's why I started to call him Jack O' Booger!" Reagan explained very fast. They all stared at her.  
  
"Wow.... when I was in Kindergarten all I was worried about was trying to remember all the letters of the alphabet." Marley said. "I had no idea that now kindergarteners lives were slowly becoming an episode of some soap opera." They all laughed.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I spent all night working on my latest piece that I totally forgot to set my alarm clock." Lizzy said sitting down next to Lauren.  
  
"Oh well you didn't miss much except perhaps Reagan's life version of an episode of Days of our lives." Marley said.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." Lizzy said.  
  
"All right the gang's all here! What'll it be." Sheila asked coming up to their table.  
  
"The usual." Jo said.  
  
"Ok! They'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Sheila said smiling and walking away.  
  
"Why is she always smiling?" Reagan asked.  
  
"She thinks that she'll get a bigger tip from us." Jo said pouring more sugar in her coffee.  
  
"She's trying to become a model so she's practicing her smile." Lizzy said.  
  
"She actually thinks she'll make it. Do you know how many girls are coming to New York to become a model? She doesn't have a chance." Marley said.  
  
"Oh your just jealous Marley because you were too short to become one." Trinity said.  
  
"Hey I think that they should have more models who are an average height of 5'5! There are a lot of petite women out there!" Marley argued.  
  
"Why don't you try telling that to the modeling agencies." Lauren said.  
  
"I have. Now they think I'm too short and that I have an attitude problem." Marley said. They all laughed.  
  
"I don't think your that short, Marley." Reagan said.  
  
"Oh God bless your soul!" Marley said smiling at her and putting her hand over her heart.  
  
"Hey Jo, Sean's coming back today right?" Lauren said.  
  
"Yeah. He was in Paris on a business trip as usual." Jo said.  
  
"Man he's always on one. Don't you get sick and tired of it?" Jihan asked.  
  
"Yeah. It gets pretty lonely. But he always has a surprise for me when he gets home." Jo said smiling.  
  
"Oh. Yeah I remember the last thing he gave. That diamond necklace. Was that thing really real?" Marley asked.  
  
"For the last time Marley! Yes!" Jo said aggravated.  
  
"I gotta piss." Reagan said.  
  
"Reagan!" Trinity exclaimed, her eyes growing wide. "Where did you hear that from!"  
  
"Uncle Jared. I heard him saying that to Aunt Su Ling. Then she started yelling at him saying ' You a pig. You no have manners. You a mother...'" Reagan said.  
  
"Ok! That's enough. Why wouldn't I not expect that from my brother." Trinity said.  
  
"I'm just amazed that all Su Ling knows in English is how to curse at people." Marley said.  
  
"When you live with my brother that's what your bound to only know. Believe me. Ok. Lauren can you take Reagan to the bathroom." Trinity said.  
  
"Sure." Lauren said. Lizzy got up so Lauren and Reagan could move out of the booth. Marley started to tap her fingernails against the table and look out the window.  
  
"Are you going to marry him?" Marley asked all of a sudden.  
  
Jo looked taken aback. "Pardon." She said.  
  
"Are you going to marry Sean?" Marley asked again.  
  
Jo hesitated. "I don't know..." she said.  
  
"Hmmm. I know why you don't know." Trinity said.  
  
"Really. And what is it." Jo demanded.  
  
"You think you like him. But your not really sure because you still love Aragorn and deep down inside your still hoping that he'll come back." Trinity said. The others smirked at Jo's dumbfounded expression.  
  
"That is so not true." Jo said sipping her coffee.  
  
"Yeah it is. Because when I'm right about these things you start talking like a teenager saying things like 'that is so not true' and 'your totally wrong'." Trinity said smiling amusingly.  
  
"I so do not! Your totally wrong!" Jo said, then groaned when she realized that she did in fact talk like that.  
  
"Look Jo why don't you just admit it." Lizzy said.  
  
"Can we just forget about this conversation." Jo asked putting more sugar into her coffee.  
  
"No." they all said. Jo let out a frustrated cry.  
  
"What are you going to do for Sean when he gets home?" Trinity asked.  
  
"I'm making him a romantic dinner." Jo said smiling.  
  
"Ahhh! Someone's going to get some booty tonight!" Marley said pretending to make her hand slap something in front of her. Jo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not really Marley. Only you would think of that!" Jo said.  
  
"All right! Here are your orders." Sheila said putting the plates down. Lauren and Reagan came back.  
  
"Ooh! Food!" Reagan said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"I shall ask you one more time. Are you sure that you want to leave?" Elrond asked. They all nodded.  
  
"We are sure." Aragorn said. Elrond nodded.  
  
"You have all contributed a great deal to this land. We very much appreciate it. If you are ready we shall proceed." He said.  
  
"Gandalf. Gimli. It has been an incredible journey. We thank you." Legolas said nodding.  
  
"Yes. Yes. We know. But now your going to go back to those women. I'll tell you. I wouldn't do it. Who knows what kind of men they have been with while you were gone." Gimli said.  
  
"Ah. Your just jealous Gimli that you don't have one for yourself. Why is that again? Because you cant tell the male Dwarfs from the females?" Legolas said amused. They all laughed. Gimli let out a snarl  
  
"I wish you much happiness. Everyone." Gandalf said smiling. The hobbits hugged him. As did Aragorn and Legolas. Then Gandalf started to chant. They all clutched their things tightly. A wind started to pick up. The clouds grew dark. A glowing circle appeared. They all stepped in front of it.  
  
'I'm coming back Jo. I kept my promise.' Aragorn said and smiled. Knowing he was going to see her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Everything is set!" Jo said aloud fixing one the napkins on the table. She smoothed her black dress down. She lit the candles. The doorbell rang. She smiled. 'He's here.' She walked to the door. Her black stilettos clicking on the wooden floor. She opened the door and gasped. She stared at the man in front of her.  
  
"Jo!" he said. Sean stood there with a huge bouquet of 2 dozen red and white roses.  
  
"Oh Sean!" she said taking them.  
  
"I knew you'd like them." he said.  
  
"Like them. I love them." she said and kissed him.  
  
"I knew you would." He said. He grinned. His white teeth shining brightly. His wavy blonde hair perfect. His green eyes focusing on her gray ones. "It's been awhile since I've gotten a kiss."  
  
"I hope it has been." Jo said. He chuckled.  
  
"God. I missed you." he said.  
  
"Ditto." She said.  
  
"Ah! Jo is this for me?" Sean asked. He stood in front of the table.  
  
"No actually it's for my other boyfriend who should be arriving shortly." Jo joked. He laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned into kiss her. Then the doorbell rang. They both turned to look at it.  
  
"Boy Jo. You weren't kidding bout the other boyfriend." He said. She stepped away from him.  
  
"Shut up. I wonder who that could be." Jo said. She walked over to the door. She opened it and groaned.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that young Sean arrived at your apartment." Mrs. Bailey said with her normal pink rollers in her hair and flowery robe on.  
  
"I bet you couldn't." Jo mumbled.  
  
"Now I want to warn you! I don't want any noises coming from your apartment that are inappropriate and..." Mrs. Bailey said.  
  
"Oh! Mrs. Bailey how could you ever think that of us? Honey, can you bring down the whips and chains from the closet?" Sean asked.  
  
"Of course, darling." Jo said.  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Bailey! As you know I was in Paris for a long time, so me and Jo have a lot of catching up to do." Sean said smiling and closed the door in front of a very shocked Mrs. Bailey's face.  
  
Jo laughed.  
  
"Now I remember why I love you so much." Jo said wrapping her arms around his neck. They were about to kiss again when they heard Mrs. Bailey yell in the hallway:  
  
"Oh no! Not you lot again!"  
  
"Ugh! God! Cant that woman shut up!" Jo said. He smirked. He pulled her close; their lips were about to touch when there was a knock on the door...again.  
  
"Ugh! Jesus Christ Mrs. Bailey!" Jo said angrily opening the door. She then gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." she said putting a hand to her chest. The familiar six men grinned at her.  
  
"Jo!" they all said.  
  
"Hello Jo." Aragorn said smiling.  
  
"H...H...Hi." She stuttered then her eyes rolled back and she fainted.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Jo! Jo! Can you hear me?" someone called. Jo groaned. She had a massive headache.  
  
"Can you just lower your voice a tad bit." Jo said opening her eyes slowly. Seven men were leaned over her. She jumped.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sean asked.  
  
"Um....I don't think so." Jo said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"You should lie down." Aragorn said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Hey, Hey. Who exactly are you guys." Sean asked.  
  
"We're here to see Jo and the girls." Pippin said.  
  
"Girls...Oh, you mean Trinity and them!" Sean said. The guys nodded grinning.  
  
"Ah. You must be the ones who were at war! Well just so you know, the whole country appreciates what you've done for us." Sean said putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder. Aragorn stared at Jo. Then he turned to Sean.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh! I'm soo sorry. I'm Sean Fitzpatrick. Jo's boyfriend." He said extending his hand. The guys stared wide eyed at Jo. She looked away.  
  
"Um...This is Aragorn, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Legolas." Jo said.  
  
"My. Those are some strange names." Sean said.  
  
"My. Jo must have been desperate while I was gone to be with you." Aragorn said nastily. Sean looked taken aback.  
  
"Um! How about you all sit down. I'll call the girls to come pick you up." Jo said standing in front of the guys.  
  
"Nonsense! The girls can come here and spend some time with the guys before they leave! I haven't seen them in awhile." Sean said.  
  
"Yes...But what about dinner ...." Jo said.  
  
"Ah! We can have dinner some other time, Jo." Sean said.  
  
"But.... ok." Jo said. Sean kissed her on the cheek and went to the phone.  
  
Jo looked at Aragorn. He stared at her with a hard expression.  
  
"Aragorn...." She started.  
  
"You know its amazing. We make a promise. A promise that I would come back to you. And I was the fool to believe that we could have a promise kept." He said simply and walked away. Jo breathed in deeply. She felt her heart tear.  
  
"Whoa! Marley calm down!" Sean said pulling the phone from his ear. Jo looked at Sean and shook her head. She blew out the candles on the table.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
AN: AAAAAAAAH! Finally the first chapter is done! I hope you all liked! It's good to be started on the sequel. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter for the last story! I greatly appreciate it and I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. I hope this one lived up to your expectations! R/R! 


	2. Surprises for everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. And sadly I never shall  
  
AN: AH! You guys thank you for reviewing the first chapter! I really appreciate it. Sorry that this chapter took me so long finals were a killer and all I found myself doing was studying. Then there was a hacker then went into my computer and it was huge mess! But I am here to bring you the chapter so everything is ok. I won't update for a month. Which shouldn't be too surprising b/c it seems that's when I update. Once a month. LOL. But this time is because I'm going to Texas and then NY so I won't be able to type up a new chapter. But I'll write it down and then type it up when I get home. SO I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: "Surprises for everyone!"  
  
Trinity stared at the man I front of her. He stared back. She couldn't believe it. After so long he was finally standing in front of her again.  
  
"I....I'm speechless." She said. He smiled.  
  
"I shall take that as a good sign." He said. She chuckled. She breathed deeply.  
  
"It's great that Reagan gets to see her father finally...." She said.  
  
"I feel the same way about seeing Reagan. All the while I was gone... all I could think about is how you were going to deal with this...how will the child deal without seeing a father around. I just wanted to make sure I came back for both of you." he said taking her hands in his.  
  
"Every night I would pray you would come back safely. For both of us." She said. He then looked down.  
  
"What is it?" she asked noticing his sad expression.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you. During war, I got injured." He said.  
  
"Are you ok!" Trinity asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just, there was a woman who treated me and she was very nice..." he said. Trinity's heart stopped.  
  
"R...Really." She said.  
  
"Trin...I fell in love with her." he said. Trinity's eyes stung with tears. She looked away.  
  
"Well, why are you telling me this." She asked.  
  
"I thought you should know." He said trying to explain.  
  
"I should know what?! That you met some nurse and she healed you and while you were in recovery she was by your side and pretty soon you fell in love and you knew she was the one. That you now want to be with her instead of being with me? You want to run off into the sunset with her but before you did you wanted to make sure that me and your daughter knew first!" Trinity said outraged.  
  
"Trinity, you're throwing things way out of proportion! I love you and Reagan still, it's just when I met her I felt something and I didn't want you to be left in the dark about this." He said. "But I knew that it would, even though I didn't want it to."  
  
"My gosh Legolas! Why did you even come back here then! What? To break my heart along with your daughter's! 5 years she's been waiting to see you Legolas! 5, God damn years! She thought you were some hero. Now what do I tell her. That the father she's wanted to meet so badly has fallen in love with some other woman!" Trinity yelled.  
  
"Trinity...." He started.  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it. All of your lies were worthless pieces of crap. 'Oh I shall come back for you Trinity. For the both of you.' My ass you did. Legolas just leave. I'll just tell Reagan that you got called out on another mission." Trinity said turning her back on him.  
  
"I didn't want it to end this way Trinity." He said.  
  
"Well it's too late now." She said. He hesitated then slowly turned to leave. He stopped at the door.  
  
"I still love the both of you." he said and then opened the door and left. Trinity then let the tears flow.  
  
Trinity woke up to a hand touching her shoulder. She jumped back. She blinked. She saw that she was still in her office. She turned to see who had woken her. It was Keith. A guy she worked with. She sighed.  
  
"Jesus Keith you scared the hell out of me." She said.  
  
"Ah...well maybe you shouldn't sleep on the job." He said amused. Trinity smirked.  
  
"When you have a 5 year old getting up from 8 to 11 at night telling you 101 reasons why she just cant go to sleep yet, then you'll know why falling asleep on the job is a perfectly normal thing." Trinity said. He laughed.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well I don't have to worry about that since I wont be having any kids unless they come up with a way to make men have children." He said. She shook her head smiling.  
  
"So have you finished those Peterson papers?" Keith asked sitting down on the edge of her desk.  
  
"Yup. I finished just before I fell asleep." Trinity said turning around to get the papers.  
  
"Wow. You are phenomenal Trinity." Keith said reaching out his hand to receive the papers.  
  
"I know. It's amazing." Trinity said smiling.  
  
"A little cocky too but phenomenal all the same." He said. She laughed. Her phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute." She said. She picked it up. "Johnson and Ryet law firm, Trinity speaking, how may I help you."  
  
"Mom. When are you going to pick me up! This is torture being here! Aunt Su- Ling is yelling at Uncle Jared again and I don't know how much of this I can take! Jim and Tim keep pulling my hair and saying that girls have cooties so then I wont be able to ever get married because guys will think I'm disgusting." Reagan said on the other line.  
  
"Reagan, I have a half hour to go still till I can get off. Your just going to have to wait..." Trinity said.  
  
"Go." Keith said.  
  
Trinity turned to him.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"I said go. I'll cover for you." he said. She stared at him. He looked at her. His light brown hair looked as if he had ran his hands through it one too many times. His boyish grin replaced by a determined face. Trinity had to admit he was good looking. Too bad he was gay.  
  
"Keith, I..." she said.  
  
"Go!" he said.  
  
She smiled. "Sweetheart, I'll be there in a few minutes." She said and hung up.  
  
"Keith. Thank you so much!" she said and hugged him.  
  
"Ah. No problem." He said. She smiled and grabbed her things and left.  
  
"About time!" Reagan said answering the door. Trinity rolled her eyes. She looked past her daughter and stare wide-eyed. The whole place was a pigsty. Toys and clothes everywhere.  
  
"That is exactly how I looked when Uncle Jared picked me up." Reagan said. Trinity walked in. the two twins were lying in front of the couch watching Sponge-Bob Square pants. (AN: by the way I hate that show.)  
  
"Jim. Where are your parents?" Trinity asked.  
  
"I don't know." The one with the black and red striped shirt said.  
  
"Ok. Tim do you know where your parents are?" she asked trying the one with the green and blue striped shirt.  
  
"No." he replied. Trinity rolled her eyes. She then heard noises coming from the room.  
  
"Come on Reagan." Trinity said. Her daughter followed her down the messy hallway. Then she opened the door. She immediately regretted it. Su-Ling was bouncing up and down on Jared. Both of them naked.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Trinity screamed.  
  
"What!" Reagan asked excitedly trying to look past her mom.  
  
"No! No! Don't look! Out! We're going out!" Trinity said ushering her daughter to the front door quickly.  
  
"Mom! What happened! What did you see! Mom!" Reagan demanded. They were almost to the door when Jared came out tying a robe around him.  
  
"Trinity! You're early!" he said. Trinity stared at him.  
  
"Yeah! I am! So you decide to have a little rendezvous before I get here! Are you insane! What if one of the children saw!" Trinity said outraged.  
  
"Oh tay has seen everyting before." Su-Ling said in her broken English. She now had a long shirt on.  
  
"Oh so that makes everything better! My daughter hasn't. And I don't want her ever seeing it until she's at least 30!" Trinity said.  
  
"To not yell at me you...." Su-Ling said and started to rant on in Chinese.  
  
"Oh ching chong my ass! Come on Reagan." Trinity said. Reagan and her walked out.  
  
"Ok. What was that all about?" Reagan asked trying to keep up with her mother.  
  
"Reagan if a boy ever asks to kiss you either say no or run away!" Trinity said.  
  
"Please mom. Boys are disgusting. I mean they burp and fart. Come on now!" Reagan said.  
  
Trinity smirked. "I remember when I used to think that." She said wrapping a arm around her daughter's shoulder. "By the way don't repeat anything I said to your aunt Su-Ling ever. Ok."  
  
"Oh you mean like ching-chong my ass?" Reagan asked slyly. Trinity gave her a look.  
  
"Ok.OK." she said. 10 minutes later they made it to their small but cozy apartment. The answering machine was blinking.  
  
"Hey shorty. What do you want for dinner?" Trinity asked walking into the kitchen and getting all the menus. She walked into the living room to the table were the answering machine was. She pressed the blinking button.  
  
Message one: "Hey Trinity. It's Sean. Sorry to miss you. But we have some guests over here at Jo's that I think you want to come see. Hold on. One of them is telling me something." There were voices in the background. "Oh. He says that he kept his promise. That he's back." Sean said. "So if you get a chance stop on by Jo's place. Ok. Bye." Trinity stared wide eyed at the machine.  
  
"Hey mom how about we...mom?" Reagan said waking to the living room. Her mother stood there shocked. The menus fell to the floor and pretty soon Trinity had joined them as she fainted.  
  
"No!" Marley said walking down the hallway where her and Jihan's apartment was located as she carried a basket of her clothing.  
  
"Oh come on, Marley. You know yous want to try this...this amazing body." Julio said in his thick accent. Marley snorted.  
  
"Gross! Not really!" Marley said then fumbled for her key to the apartment.  
  
"Marley. I been asking you for some time now. Why won't you just say yes?" Julio asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"Because I don't want to go out with someone as conceited and completely arrogant as yourself." Marley said.  
  
"Arrogant? What is this arrogant?" he asked.  
  
"Figure it out." Marley said.  
  
"Ai! Pero Marley! Te quiero mucho. Porque tu no me quieres?!" Julio said in Spanish. ( AN: ok I shall translate it: "Oh Marley! I want you so much. Why don't you want me?" But I know you could have figured that out.)  
  
"Yo no intienda espanol! Speak English! Gosh! Goodbye Julio!" Marley said opening the door.  
  
"But Marl....Oh hellooo Jihan." Julio said then noticed Jihan coming down the hall from work. Jihan looked at Julio not surprised to see him there bugging Marley.  
  
"Hello Julio." She said then smiled nicely.  
  
"AH. What a beautiful smile, Jihan. And also a beautiful name. By the way do I pronounce it right?" he asked trying his charm on her.  
  
"Its pronounced gee-hawn." She said trying to get passed him to the door. Marley was standing there rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ah, yes. By the way where are you from again? Someone as beautiful and exotic looking as yourself surely could not be here from the states." He said flashing her a smile.  
  
"I am from Germany. Now if you'd excuse me I must be getting inside." She said trying to get passed.  
  
"Of course. That accent is very strong. Now... you know I am from a Spain so I am from Europe meself. A...." he said.  
  
"Yes, yes that is very nice for you. Now come on Jihan you have to be helping me fold the clothes." Marley said grabbing her and pulling her inside.  
  
"Well it was nice talking to you Jihan. I hope to see you soon. By the way what is your number?" Julio asked.  
  
"Oh well...um..." Jihan said but was quickly cut off as Marley closed the door.  
  
"Why do you provoke him?" Marley asked sighing as she set down the basket.  
  
"I don't provoke anybody. I just thought that it would be rude to not talk to him. Even if he is...eh...what did you call him...a rico suave wannabe. Whoever that is." Jihan said taking off her beige leather jacket. Her red hair falling onto her green sweater which matched her eyes perfectly.  
  
"Yea but I think Julio was an exception." Marley said loosening her hair out of its clip.  
  
Then there was a heavy knocking on the door. It was hurried and fast. It kept on going.  
  
"I swear if that's Julio!" Marley groaned walking toward the door. She opened the door and stepped back as Lauren rushed in looking flushed.  
  
"Has Sean called you?" she asked urgently. She was out of breath. As if she had ran all the way to their apartment on the 7th floor from her apartment on the 3rd.  
  
"No. I thought he was with Jo. Why would he call us?" Marley said. Lauren shook her head. Her blonde hair was longer. Her freckles had disappeared. She didn't look like a 12 year old anymore. Her hazel eyes looked at them, wide.  
  
"Lauren...you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Marley said.  
  
"You know it's a really long run from the third floor to here." She said panting.  
  
"Of course it is! Why didn't you take the elevators?" Marley said leading her inside. Jihan went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.  
  
"They took too long." Lauren said. Jihan came back with a glass of water. "Thanks." She said and started to drink it.  
  
"True. Those things are ancient." Marley said. Then the phone rang.  
  
"You better answer that." Lauren said. Marley picked up the receiver slowly looking at Lauren.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hi Marley, its Sean. Um I don't know if Lauren told you yet but some guys are over here at the house. They say that they know you guys and that their back from uh I think they said Middle Earth...but I think they mean the Middle East. But anyway I think that you should stop by to say hello to them and...Marley are you still there?" Sean said. All of a sudden Marley let out a scream.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!" she screamed.  
  
"I know!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"Sean we'll see you there!" Marley said then hung up. She then ran to Lauren and hugged her. They both started to jump up and down like two 13 year old girls who had just talked to a cute guy on the phone.  
  
Jihan looked confused but joined in the jumping.  
  
"Why are we excited!" she asked jumping next to them grinning.  
  
"They're back!" Lauren said.  
  
"Who's back?" Jihan asked.  
  
"Them!" Marley said.  
  
"What? The movie you made me see?" Jihan asked confused.  
  
"No! The guys are back!" Marley said.  
  
"Oh." Jihan said. Then it dawned on her. "Oh my goodness! They're back!" She said excited and started to jump again now knowing why.  
  
"No! No! No! It's all wrong!" Lizzy groaned as she stared at the painting in front of her. The mixtures of red and purple didn't go well.  
  
Her studio was dark except for the corner where her easel was with the paint scattered on the floor. For some reason she usually worked better in the dark. But tonight was a different story.  
  
"I'll go get a drink and clear my mind." Lizzy said. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She flipped on the switch. A pale yellow light lit up the small space. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a coke. She closed the fridge. She looked at the picture on the fridge of her and Sam. She smiled. He was hugging her. The phone rang. She walked into the living room and turned on the light.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Lizzy! We have some great news!" Marley said on the phone.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'll give you a clue. We've been waiting 5 years for it." she said. Lizzy thought a moment. Then her eyes widened.  
  
"No!" she said.  
  
"Yes!" she said.  
  
"When! Where!" Lizzy said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Right now at Jo's apartment. We're on our way there." Marley said.  
  
"At Jo's place...isn't Sean there?" Lizzy said frowning.  
  
"Oh wow. Your right! Oh no. Poor Aragorn." Marley said.  
  
"Yeah. He must be so heart broken." Lizzy said sad.  
  
"I told Jo this. I told her what if he comes back. 'Ooh I'll just deal with it when it happens.' God she gets me so infuriated!" Marley ranted.  
  
"Ok. Ok, Marley. Calm down. Just get your things and head over there. I'll meet you there in about 20 minutes." Lizzy said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Ok. All right. I'm better now. See you there." She said and hung up. She smiled to herself. She let out a squeal and ran into her room to change.  
  
"Mom. Can you please tell me where we're going?" Reagan said trying to keep up with her mother's feet.  
  
"We're going to Aunt Jo's house. She has some friends over who are very important." Trinity said. She groaned as she felt the bump on the back of her head. "Ouch."  
  
"Yeah well you did knock yourself out pretty good there." Reagan said following her mom out of the elevator. Trinity rolled her eyes. Then she turned the corner that led them to the hallway where Jo's apartment was. She immediately got butterflies. She turned to Reagan who had started to skip to the door and pulled her back.  
  
"Honey. I have to hell you something very important and I want you to listen to mommy." Trinity said squatting down so she could be at level with her daughter. She held her head in her hands to make her face her. Reagan looked at her mother with a worried look.  
  
"Mom. You're scaring me. What's wrong?" Reagan asked. Trinity took a deep breath.  
  
"Sweetheart tonight your going to meet someone very special to me and especially to you." Trinity said. Reagan nodded.  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
"When you walk through that door they're going to be very happy to see you." she continued.  
  
"Who wouldn't be!" Reagan joked. Trinity frowned.  
  
"Honey, this isn't a time to fool around. This is serious." Trinity said. Reagan looked taken aback.  
  
"This is someone who has been away for a long time and he's returned with some friends who were friends of mine and you Aunt Jo, Lizzy and the others." Trinity said.  
  
"Gosh mom. Your making it seem as though I'm going to meet my dad or something." Reagan cracked. Trinity opened her mouth to say something when the elevator doors opened and out popped Marley, Jihan and Lauren.  
  
"Hey!" Marley said happily.  
  
"Aunt Marley, Jihan and Lauren!" Reagan said running to them. Trinity frowned and stood up.  
  
"You could be happier to see us you know." Lauren said.  
  
"Actually you should be happier period! Since they're back!" Marley gushed.  
  
"Well I was just telling her who THEY were but you lot came out of the elevator and distracted her." Trinity said.  
  
"Oh..." they all said. Then a door down the hall opened.  
  
"Jihan!" "Marley!" "Lauren!" three voices called. They looked to see Pippin, Merry and Frodo poking their heads out the door with identical grins on their faces. The girls squealed with delight and ran toward them. They jumped into their arms.  
  
"Oh! I missed you soo much!" Jihan said and started to kiss Pippin all over the face. He stood there holding her grinning. (AN: sorry to interrupt but by any chance do any of you reading this story know any German? Because I want Jihan to say a few words in German throughout this whole story and all I know how to say in the language is: Go to sleep my dear little child. I learned it in chorus when we had to sing it LOL. Though that line is not going to help me much in the story. So if any of you know....PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN TALK TO YOU!!!!! Ok I'm done back to the story)  
  
"Who are they?" Reagan asked.  
  
"Those are some of the friends I told you about." Trinity said.  
  
"Oh...." Reagan said.  
  
"Come on." Trinity said and started to walk her towards Jo's door. She stepped in front of the doorway. She took a sharp intake of breath. She saw him. His hair was to his shoulders and was still that dark brown. (AN: Imagine how he looks like now.) He turned around and saw her. He looked taken aback and then smiled. His focus then drifted to the blonde next to her. He grinned. He looked at her as if asking: "Is that her." She nodded. He started to walk toward them.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Reagan asked. Trinity took a deep breath and said:  
  
"That's your father."  
  
AN: I know. I know. You guys hate me for doing that but I thought I could drag out the whole Reagan meeting her dad thing one more chapter. So as you know I will be away from a month but I will be writing down the new chappie! So here are my thank yous: jen- I'm glad you liked the story before this one. I had a fun time writing it. I hope you liked this chapter! Next to, Wandering Prophet- is that a good thing that you weren't expecting that in the first chapter? LOL. Thanx for reviewing! Next to, Dude wheres my hobbit- I'm glad you weren't disappointed! I'm happy that you think Jihan rocks she sure is a fun character to write about! Next, DreamsUnreal- I started to smile when you seemed so excited about my story. LOL I'm glad that you like it so much. I'm not sure I'm the best but thank you for thinking that =). Next, faeirieoftheflame- I'm glad that you are hooked on my writing. I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter! And last but not least to Brilover- I'm glad you liked me beginning. I'm glad to hear that you're into my story! It makes me very happy! So that's it hope you guys enjoyed! 


	3. Chapter 3: Starting over Again

Disclaimer: Hello…Readers start to throw tomatoes at me I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Its been a long couple of months. Everything from starting my sophomore year to currently being grounded. Thus this is why I haven't been online. I'm not allowed on. But I am risking my life…well…not my life, more like risking being punished longer to bring you the fresh new chapter to this story. -. And as a treat to y'all, I am making this chapter extra extra extra long! Enjoy! Oh and of course please review.

Chapter 3: "Starting over again."

"He's my what!" Reagan exclaimed.

"Your father." Trinity repeated.

"But…wha…. Huh…. Now! I'm not even wearing my favorite dress! I have to fix my hair!" Reagan said.

Legolas finally approached them. Him and Trinity stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then she grinned and jumped into his arms. His arms encircled her. Reagan raised her eyebrow.

"Um…Hi! I'm Reagan….you know…the daughter you never met…" Reagan said. Trinity and Legolas let go of each other. He smiled as he looked, for the first time, at his daughter.

"Reagan…" he said and then grabber her and twirled her around. She clung onto him for dear life.

"Ok…I'm getting kind of dizzy." She said. He set her down.

"You look beautiful. Just like your mother." He said. Reagan smiled smugly.

" Well what can I say." She said. Legolas chuckled.

"So where on Earth have you been all these years! I'm sorry mister but I need some answers," Reagan said crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

Trinity laughed. " She's 5 growing on 30." She said.

Legolas squatted down to get to Reagan's level.

"Well, Reagan. I've been far away fighting these evil, evil people with my friends here." Legolas said motioning to the others.

"Hmm…. Well did you win? Because if you were gone all that long, and didn't win then you'd have a lot of explaining to do." Reagan said. Legolas let out a laugh.

"Yes. We won." He said.

"Yay! My dad's a hero! Oh! Mommy! Can I bring daddy to show and tell Friday!" Reagan said excitedly bouncing up and down.

Trinity's eyes widened. "What! You want to bring your father to show and tell Friday!" Trinity said.

"Well, yah." Reagan said simply.

"Honey. Little boys and girls don't bring their daddy's to show and tell." Trinity said squatting down in front of her.

"I did back in Germany. Well, actually, it was my Uncle Vladimir and he brought his goat Yitzchak." Jihan said. Everyone looked at her. "Ok I shut up." She said and looked away.

"Oh come on mom! Aunt Jihan did it!" Reagan said.

"Yes well, your aunt Jihan is going slightly mad." Trinity said.

"Hey!" Jihan said.

"Oh mom please!" Reagan said.

"Actually Trinity. I wouldn't mind going to this show and tell." Legolas said.

"Ohh. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into you poor dear." Trinity said.

"Oh just let her Trin. Can't be that horrible." Marley said. Trinity sighed.

"All right. But I warned you. Once you come home covered in paint while a whole bunch of 5 year olds decided to write all over your face don't tell me I didn't tell you so." She said.

"Well you know I'm happy that you all are happy now. But can you please get out of my house." Jo said after having not talked for awhile.

"Wait…um…where exactly are we going to stay?" Frodo asked.

"Yeah… are we staying here with Jo again?" Merry asked.

Jo laughed. "I don't think so." She said.

"Well they cant go sleep out on the street." Lauren said.

" Are you all going mental or do you not remember that you all have places that you live in." Jo snapped. She didn't know why but she all of a sudden felt very upset.

"Oh how could we have been soo stupid!" Marley said smacking her forehead. "Merry and Pippin can stay at our place with me and Jihan. Frodo with Lauren, Sam with Lizzy, Legolas, of course, with Trinity and Reagan, Aragorn with….with…uh…"

"Aragorn doesn't have a place to stay." Lizzy said.

"Nonsense! He can stay here with Jo and me." Sean said grinning.

"Pardon!" Jo said here eyes widening.

"Yes, why of course! He can stay in the extra room! Until he finds a place of his own." Sean said.

"When did we establish this?" Jo asked turning to Sean.

"Oh come on Jo. You haven't seen him in so long. It'll be nice to spend more time with him." Sean said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"No, no. It's fine Sean. It's apparent that Jo doesn't want me around, I'll just find somewhere else to stay." Aragorn said.

"No…it's fine. You can stay here. I….I don't care." Jo said sighing.

"Well then its settled. Aragorn your staying here with us." Sean said.

Aragorn looked at Jo's face. She looked at him but immediately regretted it. A swarm of memories flooded her. She looked down at her feet.

"Well. I guess we better be going. It's getting late." Lauren said.

"Yeah. Let's go. We'll help you guys with your stuff." Marley said. They all started to pick up luggage.

"See you tomorrow Jo." Jihan said helping Pippin with his bag.

"Yeah…Uh…Jo. Can I talk to you?" Trinity asked stepping forward.

"Yah.. sure." Jo said. They went off in a corner.

"Look, I know this is a shock to you. It is to all of us. I mean who knew they'd be coming back today." Trinity said.

"Uh huh. Where are you going with this Trinity?" Jo asked impatiently.

"Look Jo. I know this seems awkward having him around. But he has no place to stay. Try to at least be friends with him. I mean you know how much it must be hurting him to know your in a relationship with someone else?" Trinity said. Jo looked down at the floor.

"We were never friends before this. We were always arguing with each other and calling one another names and that was it. Than that turned to lo….something else." Jo said stopping herself.

"That turned to what Jo? Love? Is that what you were going to say?" Trinity demanded.

"He left me. What the hell was I supposed to do. Wait for him for umpteenth years. I don't think so." Jo said angrily.

"I waited.." Trinity said.

"That's because you have a child with Legolas." Jo said.

"That may be right but what about Marley, Jihan and the others. They don't have any children. At least none that we know about. What's their excuse?" Trinity said.

"A foolish hope." Jo said.

"All right. Ok. Keep lying to yourself, Jo. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Trinity said getting frustrated. She turned around and headed to where the other's were. Jo sighed. She knew she was lying to herself but there wasn't anything she could do without doing it. She walked back to the others.

Jo opened the linen closet and pulled out some sheets and a pillow. She walked down the hall her feet making a light thud sound. She took a breath and slightly opened the door to the guest room where Aragorn was staying in. She immediately regretted it. She was now staring at the bare chested Aragorn beside the bed unpacking. He looked up and his hands stopped in mid air. She, herself, was wearing a light pink nightgown with a white fringe. Not exactly a very flattering outfit, but Aragorn thought she looked good in anything.

Jo snapped out of her state. "Right here's the blankets and pillow. If you need anything….well you know where I'm at." She said. She started to walk away when he gently grabbed her arm. A bolt of electricity shot through her. She turned. His deep soulful eyes were looking back at her.

"Jo…I….don't….I just….why." he said trying to find the right words.

"Why what?" she asked knowing the answer already.

"Why did you just forget what we had." He said.

"I didn't forget." She said.

"Yes, you did. Your with Sean now. And I highly doubt that you think of me whenever you kiss him." He said.

'If you only knew.' Jo thought.

Jo sighed. "Aragorn….I had no idea if you were dead or alive! Did you expect me to wait forever?" she asked.

"Your right…I must look at this logically. I'm sorry. I understand where your coming from." He said letting go of her arm.

"What! That's it! Your just going to leave it at that?" Jo said outraged. She didn't know what in the world had come over her but she all of a sudden was very upset with his calm demeanor. Maybe it was because she instantly missed the feeling of his hand on her arm or just that she wanted to have a proper argument and he wasn't putting out.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes….what else did you want me to do?" he said turning back to his clothing.

"I don't know! Scream! Shout! Tell me I'm some sort of scarlet woman for betraying you!" she said putting her hands on his hips.

An amused expression crossed his face. "Do you want to be labeled a scarlet woman?" he asked.

"Of course not! I'm just trying to express my point!" she said crossing her arms over chest.

"You know any normal person would love for someone to be acting this understanding." Aragorn said.

"Oh so now I'm not normal!" Jo said tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You really want an argument don't you!" he said.

"If your implying that I start arguments, I want to assure you that I don't do anything of the sort!" she said.

He slapped a hand onto his forehead and shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't say that Jo." He said calmly, as if talking to a four year old.

"Well you meant it!" she said.

"Ok. Whatever. I'm tired and I just want to get to bed. Ok. And no, that doesn't have any double meaning saying that your annoying and that you like to cheat on men, so don't even think about it." He said and started to put the blankets on the bed.

Jo huffed. "Fine! And….by the way! Put a damn shirt on!" she said and walked out of the room.

'My god! He can get her so infuriated! But deep down she had to admit that she missed it.' She thought as she walked into her bedroom that she shared with Sean. He was laying on the bed reading a book. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey honey. Are you all right? I thought I heard some yelling." He said. She stared at him for a second.

'My god sometimes he could be so oblivious to things.'

"I'm fine. Just catching up on some old times." She said sitting on the bed.

"Ah well, that's good. You look tense, let me give you a massage." Sean said and put his book aside. Than knelt behind Jo and started to massage her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. 'This is definitely what I needed.' She thought and tilted her head to the side.

"So what exactly is your relationship with Aragorn." He asked after awhile.

Jo slowly opened her eyes. Just in time to see Aragorn passing by.

"He's just an…..old friend." She simply stated. They both locked eyes before he continued walking.

"It's so great to be back!" Legolas said getting behind Trinity and wrapping his arms around her waist. Trinity smiled as she unfolded the quilt.

"I'm glad to have you back. And I'm sure Reagan is very happy to see her daddy in person." She said. Legolas smiled.

"I'm happy to see her to." He said.

"It's been a long day, we better get to bed." She said. They both got on either side of the bed and climbed in. She snuggled up to him and rested her head against his chest.

"This feels great. Haven't had this for five years." He said.

She looked up. "You mean there weren't any girls over there you had your eye on?" she asked remembering her dream she had had.

"Of course not! How could I think of anyone else when I had the two of you to think about and keep me company in memory." He said. She smiled up at him.

"I'm happy to hear that." She said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

The door opened and Reagan came in with Pink pajamas on and cards in her hand.

"Reagan sweetie. It's passed your bed time." She said as Reagan climbed onto the bed.

"I know this but I couldn't sleep." She said.

"You have school tomorrow." Trinity said.

"Can't I just play one card game with you guys before I go to sleep!" Reagan asked sticking her bottom lip out.

Trinity sighed. "One game and that's it." She said.

"What game?" Legolas asked as Reagan dealt out cards.

"Go fish." She said.

"I don't want to fish. And I highly doubt that there will be any fish…." Legolas said. Reagan laughed.

"No silly! That's the name of the game!" she said.

"Oh. How do you play?" he asked. Reagan stared at him in disbelief.

"Aiii yai yai. You have a lot to learn." Reagan said putting a hand to her head and shook her head.

Trinity laughed as they started to play. She looked at Reagan showing Legolas how to play. She smiled. 'We're a real family now' she thought.

"MOM! IT'S YOUR TURN!" Reagan said snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh right, of course." She said and looked at her cards.

"Now this is where we live." Marley said walking down the hallway till they got outside of their apartment.

"In this hallway?" Merry asked looking around with a frown on his face.

"No! Right through this door!" Marley said. She started to slip the key through the hole when a voice cried out down the hall.

"Marley! Jihan! How could you do this to me!" Julio said putting a hand to his forehead.

"Oh Jesus!" Marley said trying to shove the key in faster.

" Who is this man?" Pippin asked looking him up and down.

"He's actually a male prostitute that lives around the corner near the dumpster with all the graffiti on it." Marley said opening the door.

"Oh Marley! Why must you lie to these….men. I am Marley's love. Along with Jihan's sometimes." Julio said.

They looked at him then at the girls and then back again.

"What?" Merry asked.

"He's lying he's been harassing us since the day we moved in. Please ignore him." Marley said rolling her eyes.

"Is that what this meant to you. Me harassing you. All those times I whispered those sweet nothings in your ear. Anyone woman would find that romantic." Julio said.

"All those obscene comments you said to me you consider sweet nothings. I would really want to meet the women who considered those things romantic." Marley said.

"Look, Jihan and Marley are with us. So why don't you go away and leave us in peace." Pippin said stepping up to Julio.

Julio shook his long mane of pitch black hair. He let out a loud laugh.

"You think your small little body can defeat this body. This specimen of a perfect man." Julio bellowed.

"Well no…but I can try." Pippin said meekly.

Julio laughed again.

"Come on little one. Try your best shot." He said. Pippin angry that he called him little, rolled up his sleeves, and ran straight for him. Julio held out his hand and it met Pippin's forehead. He held him back like that as Pippin tried to swing. Julio examined his nails and acted as if it were no effort.

"Ugh! I've had enough of you!" Marley said getting frustrated. She moved Pippin out of the way and swung at Julio. Her fist made contact with Julio's eye. Julio let out a painful cry. He fell onto the floor.

"Now! Everyone get inside now." She said and walked in huffing and puffing. Merry stared after Marley grinning.

"That's my girl." He said and walked in after her.

Pippin hovered over Julio who was in a fetal position on the ground.

"Yeah! And don't mess with me again!" Pippin said straightening his shirt and puffing out his chest. Julio let out a groan and Pippin jumped and ran inside the house.

"Um…are you all right…you d…" Jihan said looking at Julio with a concerned expression.

"JIHAN!" Marley yelled.

"Coming!" Jihan said and rushed inside.

"It's not much…but I call it home." Lauren said opening the door to her apartment. It was small little place with a dim light from the lamp lighting up the tiny living room.

"It's perfect." Frodo said and smiled at her. She smiled back. He brought her close and gave her a hug.

"MM. It's been awhile since I've had that from you." She said. She then led him into the bedroom. He hovered outside by the doorway. When she realized he wasn't following she turned around.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well…erm….this….this is your bedroom." He said stuttering and looking at the floor. He looked like a little boy on his first day of kindergarten clutching his bag in his hands and shuffling his feet.

Lauren laughed. She took his hand.

"You can set your stuff down in here. If you want you can sleep on the couch, until you know, your ready to sleep in my bed." She reassured him. He looked relieved.

"Now, there's a shower through there. I know you must be tired from the trip so you can take a nice relaxing shower while I cook you up something to eat." She said.

"All right." He said. Lauren made her way out of the room and into the kitchen. She started to rummage through the cupboards trying to find something to eat. She had decided on some spaghetti when he heard a yelp from the bathroom. She rushed in and quickly closed her eyes.

"AHHH! I'm naked!" Frodo screamed.

"I know! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My eyes are closed. Now why did you scream?" she asked calmly.

"It's hot." He said.

"What's hot?" she asked.

"The water!" he said.

"Ok. I'll fix it." She said. She slowly made her way blindly to wear the shower was. Her fingers brushed the cloth of the shower curtain. She then opened her eyes and turned the dial so that the water was slightly cooler.

"There." She said turning around.

"AH! Eyes! Eyes!" Frodo said.

"Right! Right!" she said. She put a hand over her eyes and held out the other to find the door.

"So, Smeagol was Gollum." Lizzy said parallel parking.

"No. Gollum was Smeagol." Sam corrected.

"Ah. Right. And he died right.." Lizzy said putting the car in park.

"Correct." Sam said as she shut off the car.

"Well you sure did have an eventful couple of years." She said chuckling as they got out of the car.

"Well, you could say that. But it was also very dangerous." He said grabbing his bags from the trunk.

"Well of course. Every war, no matter what dimension your in, is going to be dangerous." She said helping him by grabbing another one of the bags. They walked into the building where he studio was in.

As they made their way towards the elevator, Mr. O'Reilly, the Irish man that lived two floors below her, was outside of his apartment.

"Good evening Elizabeth. And who might this gentlemen be?" he asked in his heavy Irish brogue.

"This is Sam, Mr. O'Reilly. He's my friend that I've told you about." She said.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Sam said shaking Mr. O'Reilly's hand.

"Oh. So you're the infamous Sam. You know she talks about you all the time. And I'm starting to figure out that you might have a bigger place in her heart than just as a friend." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Mr. O'Reilly! Now come on!" Lizzy said blushing yet putting her hands on his hips.

Mr. O'Reilly threw back his head in a hearty laugh. His hand slapping his knee.

"Oh come now, Elizabeth. You know I'm just pulling your leg." He smiling.

Lizzy smiled.

"You know. When you smile like that, you remind me of my dear wife, Rachel, may she rest in peace." He said. "And you same, you remind me of myself when I was a young lad about your age."

Lizzy smiled at Sam.

"Well, I don't want to keep you lot from getting home. I'll talk to yah tomorrow." He said and nodded and walked inside his apartment.

"He was a nice fellow." Sam said as Lizzy pressed the up button.

"Yeah, he is. He was the first neighbor to welcome me into the building." Lizzy said.

"Really?" Sam asked as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Yeah, feel bad about his wife though. She died a couple of months before I moved in. I try to visit him, here and there after work, to see how he is." She said.

"That's nice of you." Sam said while the elevator tinged letting them know they had reached her floor.

"I try." She said. They walked down the Pepto-Bismol pink carpeted hallway and stopped at outside her door. She pulled the key out of her back pocket. She took a breath and looked at him.

"Welcome home." She said and opened the door.

AN: Ok. The long awaited chapter is finally posted. Sorry that it took ages…had a bit of….gasp dare I say it….writers block! But I'm slowly overcoming it and will like to thank my reviewers. First to Sunni07, grazie per ressegni il mia storia. Not exactly german but some Italian, basically saying that you for reviewing my story. Lol. Next to Brilover hope you liked this chapter and thank you for saying my story was…well.. awesome b/c I personally don't think so. DreamsUnreal, I didn't exactly update soon but I hope u can forgive me. Next to, Siruis's Crazy Chick. Well I hope you hatred toward me will slowly fizzle out with this chapter done lol. FrickinIdiot. When I got ur review I laughed. I know we haven't talked in awhile its b/c I changed my sn but on my profile here it has it. And im glad ur still enjoying my story ). And last but not least, dude where's my hobbit. You've been a revewer for a long time, its amazing how ur still interested in my story lol. Thanks for reviewing! Well that's it everyone. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out before I have a ring on my left hand and having a priest announce that I'm married.. Until next time…


End file.
